A Little Green Dinasour
by Dustofhope
Summary: Emma Swan works in a pottery painting cafe. She enjoys her job; she really does. But certain things make it more enjoyable... Especially when Regina Mills and her four year old son walk in. SWAN QUEEN fluff Oneshot Please review


**This is a oneshot;) suprisingly enough, this idea came to me this morning in a painting cafe!**

 **Sorry in advance if I use british slang or**

 **something, I don't really know if I have, but if I do say something you don't understand,**

 **Feel free to ask!**

 **Please review, and enjoy**

The story starts with Emma running late. Of course.

To be fair, it's not really her fault. It's Mary Margaret's. But what else is new.

If only her roommate didn't bring home every stray animal she set her eyes on…

Emma had woken up at a reasonable time; she had even gotten dressed, and it had looked she might be early for once. But then that DAMN dog, the one MM had lovingly called Rumple, (Rumple?! Who names a dog Rumple?!) had jumped onto the table and upset the bowl of frosties and milk all over Emma's lap.

So that's the reason Emma runs into work half an hour late. And not because she'd stopped off at the diner to get a coffee and a bear claw. (She deserved it, the dog ruined her favourite t-shirt.)

And as she arrives, she realises she's the one meant to be opening the café up. Not so great for business… Granny will kill her- she gulps. Only two people are standing outside waiting for her to open; an irate woman of about thirty and her four-year-old son. The woman taps her watch Impatiently.

"You're late."

Emma snorts to herself. No shit. But she puts on an apologetic smile and says

"I'm so sorry madam. And Sir." She grins at the child and ruffles his hair. "Some… personal, unexpected stuff happened."

The woman frowns, not happy. "Well unlock the door then. My son and I are getting impatient."

Emma groans, able to guess what kind of day this will be. "I already apologised madam. I don't know what you want me to say. Would you like me to send you flowers and a card?"

Regina shoots a grin as she watches Emma push the door of the pottery barn open, unable to hide the fact that she likes the blondes spunk. "I thought the customer was always right, Miss…"

"Swan. Emma Swan." She pushes her tousled hair out of her eyes. "And they usually are. But not before-"She looks down at her phone screen "Ten o'clock in the morning."

"Well that gives you about two and a half minutes to change your attitude Miss Swan."

Suddenly, the little boy speakes up. "We been waiting for ageeeess! An I wanna start painting!"

"You'll have to excuse Henry, Miss Swan. He seems to have failed at learning manners."

"Hey! I very polite mamma!" The little boy protests

Emma bends down to his level. "I can see that kid. Now how about we put some of those manners to use and choose something for you to paint!"

Henry skips around the shop, looking for something to decorate. Meanwhile Emma continues to talk to his mother. "I didn't catch your name?"

"Regina. Regina Mills."

Emma smiles, hearing how Regina says her name, has quickened her heart beat for some reason.

"Great… great." Emma thrusts her hands in the back pocket of her tight jeans, feeling slightly awkward; she doesn't really know what to say to this woman. Thankfully, they are interrupted by Henry.

"Mamma! Look! I choosed a dinosaur!"

"Chose." His mother gently reprimands

"Whatever Mamma! I don't care about gra-granmamar", He adorably stumbles over the word, and rolls his eyes.

Emma chuckles and high fives the boy. "I'm with you their kid! Now let's go get you an apron, and then you can start making some beautiful art!"

After Henry is settled, Emma turns to his mum. "Can I get you a coffee or something Regina?"

"Yes, a coffee would be fine, thank you."

As Emma rummages around, making the drink behind the till, she attempts some small talk. "It's quite cold for March this year isn't it."

"Oh, I am only too aware, Miss Swan thanks to you, I was standing outside for half an hour until you bothered showing up."

Well that went well.

Emma tries to change the topic. "It's strange, usually this place is more crowded on a bank holiday."

"Yes, well there was a queue forming, but after a while people began to think no one was turning up and went away."

"Crap!" Emma exclaims. "Grannies going to destroy me, she really is."

"Granny?"

"Ye, the owner of this dump- I mean place."

"I see."

The two lapse into silence again, occasionally interrupted by Henry saying things like "Look Mamma! Dinos mouth is green!"

As Regina sips her coffee, Emma finds herself looking at the full red lips, and wishing she was being kissed by them. She tries to shake this thought away, because she can hear Grannies voice echoing in her mind.

 _"Do not hit on the clients, Swan. Not when they're paying customers."_

However, that thought flies out of her mind when she notices something interesting.

Regina is checking out her ass.

Emma quirks an eyebrow. "See something you like?"

"What?! N-no." Regina blushes. "I was just- "

"Just what?"

"Nothing", Regina mutters.

"I see something I like!" Henry pipes up.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"My dinosaur!" He picks it up and makes it soar across the air. And then promptly drops it.

It smashes.

His little face scrunches up, and he immediately starts wailing. Regina hurries to his side, and tries to comfort him. But he carries on sobbing.

"Hey lil man." Emma crouches down on the floor, hiding something behind her back. "I know you've lost Dino… but what do you say about painting dino number 2?" She pulls out the little clay sculpture out from behind her back. "On the house." She adds, seeing Regina's expression.

"Oh, Miss Swan, we cannot-"

"Nonsense, it's the least I can do, having made you wait outside for so long."

"Oh- well- we're very grateful- say thank you to Miss Swan, Henry."

"Call me Emma."

The two women sit and chat, long after Henry has finished painting his second dinosaur. The result is… interesting to say the least.

Regina eventually looks at her watch and sighs regretfully.

"We have to go I'm afraid… I didn't realise it was getting so late."

"Oh." Emma says dully… she had really enjoyed talking to the Mills. Especially Regina.

But just as the two are about to step out of the pottery café, Regina pulls out a business card and hands it t0 Emma.

"In case you want to… meet up again Emma." Regina winks, drawing out her name. "You'll know where to find me.

And if you don't call me… Well… I'll just have to punish you…" Regina smirks and leads her son out onto the road, leaving Emma gaping after her.


End file.
